My One and Only
by tweedledim
Summary: What would happen if Chuck wanted to get Blair back?  Comes from episode 5x04. May contain some spoilers
1. Big News

**Big News**

Chuck had just woken up, again, with no one next to him. Chuck didn´t have anyone to hug at nights. He didn´t want to cuddle with anyone else that wasn't Blair. He was not Chuck Bass without Blair Waldorf; he remembered when Blair had told him that in Paris 2 years ago.

He had to accept it; Blair was going to marry to a prince. Louis made her happy. And she was expecting a heir to the throne of Monaco.

Nate was not in the penthouse, he was obviously "working" with Diana.

Monkey started scratching the bedroom door so Chuck let him in, so Monkey was lying on the floor while Chuck got dressed.

* * *

><p>-Blair, mon cherie. We need to get going, everyone is waiting for us downstairs.<p>

-I'm going, let me get my shoes.

While Blair was occupied, Louis opened her laptop and saw that she had been searching Gossip Girl for posts about Chuck

This wasn't new to him, after the whole scandal of Dan's book, all of her secrets. It wasn't important anymore

-Ok, now let's go. Louis closed the laptop as fast as he could.

Louis felt weird when he was around Blair, he was sort of in love with her, but not like to marry her anymore. But still he wouldn't want to cause a scandal, now that she was pregnant. This could get him of the throne.

Blair and Louis came down the staircase hand in hand, like they would do the day of their presentation as husband and wife to the people of Monaco.

-Good Morning Mom, Cyrus, Princess Sophie, Beatrice.

-We have great news, I'm pregnant! (Blair thought they would all cheer, but sadly, they didn't)

Eleanor looked like she had just seen a ghost; she was completely white, speechless.

Sophie in the other way had a smile that you could almost see.

They were all quiet, until Louis broke the silence.

-It was unexpected but we will love him or her very much.

-"Well, a heir is always expected in the family. Will he be born after the marriage? We wouldn't want a scandal Princess Sophie asked.

-Yes, I'm 4 months now. He will be born 2 months after the wedding, Blair said.

Blair couldn't believe it, she was 5 months away from making her dreams come true…


	2. Numbness

Hello, I want to thank everyone who read my story. I love that you read it. I'm sure you wont be dissapointed

I also want to thank my first reviewer_ DreamGurl. _

Thank you Gossip Girl for inspiring me, and for being an amazing show

I hope I can update every two days, because I know how it feels when someone doesn't update often.

Thanks to the amazing actors Ed Westwick and Leighton Meester. Without them Chair wouldn't exist

**Thank you for reading**

* * *

><p><strong>Numb<strong>

-Can we meet at The Blue Room; I've got something important to tell you. Answer ASAP. Chuck texted Dan

-Yeah, sure. Meet you in twenty, Dan replied.

-Arthur, let's go to The Blue Room

Arthur started driving without saying anything, as per usual.

When Chuck got there, he saw Dan in the bar counter; he was sipping on what appeared as scotch.

-Hey Chuck, what's up? What did you want to tell me? Dan told him waiting for an answer.

-Hey Dan, good day to you to. I'm ok, thanks for asking.

Sorry, it's just that your text got me concerned.

-It's ok… I see you're drinking scotch.

-Waiter, I'll have another scotch

Chuck waited until he got his scotch; he took a big gulp, almost finishing his drink.

Out of nowhere, Chuck started to talk…

-You know how hard it is to me to express my feelings, especially when it comes to Blair…

Dan wanted to interrupt him but he decided not to. We wasn't about to get Chuck Bass blocked while having a heart to heart.

-So… As you may know, I don't feel anything when I see Blair. You've been helping me out. And I've decided to talk to a psychologist.

-I think it would help me explore my numbness.

-Well I'm very happy that you decide to confront your problems, Chuck. And you know I'm always here for you, for whatever you need.

-Yeah, thanks Humphrey.

Blair had been out shopping with Serena as she was now fired from her job, for not getting the film rights of Dan's book

Blair said goodbye to Serena, as she was going out with a cute boy, she met in L.A and was in town for the week.

When Blair came to her room, she found a letter from Louis saying

"_I will be in Germany for work. I'll be back in 2 weeks"_

_**Louis**_

Blair taught this was unexpected because he didn't tell her about any upcoming absences.

That's all the letter said, no I love you or I'll call you when I land. Not even a greeting.

Suddenly Blair felt neglected, and very sad.


	3. O Moj Boze

Thanks to everyone who's reading. I really love all your reviews.

* * *

><p><strong>O moj Boze!<strong>

3 hours later…

Chuck had been browsing the internet, to find a psychologist that would keep an ethics code they would all say that they wouldn't reveal your secrets but you can never know with doctors.

He was bored, he needed fresh air. So he decided to go have drinks with Nate at King Cole's Bar.

He called him but Nate wasn't available at the moment so he went by himself.

While he was in the car he could see the newsstands filled with Blair & Louis pictures, kissing, holding hands, those pictures had headlines like Wedding of the Century, The New Grace Kelly. Middleton, you got competition.

Chuck didn't feel anything when seeing Blair kissing someone else, he had fought for her for so many years, and when he had her, he just let her go.

Chuck may be Blair's dark knight but now she had something better, she had a prince. Chuck could be millionaire but he could never find someone like Blair anymore.

When at the bar, Chuck crashed with a man, in his forties probably, with grey hair. The man's name was Robert; he was a psychologist, just what Chuck had been looking for.

Blair went to bed alone, with no one to cuddle. Louis wasn't the kind of guy which you cuddle with that was since the scandal of Dan's book, she didn't know, why he got jealous of Dan, and all of her friends.

Dorota was cleaning Blair's room by the morning; she had left to have breakfast with Serena.

Dorota was dusting when she found a drawer open, that drawer contained the envelope with Blair's baby-daddy test. She did put the envelope together but she didn't see the results

She felt curious and opened it…

Dorota couldn't believe it…

-O mój Boże, Ms. Blair is lying to


	4. Homework

**Homework**

The test results said Chuck was the father of the baby Blair was expecting.

Chuck was in his first therapy with Dr. Robert.

-So please, tell me Chuck, why are you here

-I've been feeling really depressed lately, I had this beautiful girlfriend, who is my one and only. We broke up 2 years ago when I traded her for a piece of real state. I lost her forever. Now she's engaged to a prince and I don't know what to do

-Then we had a special moment together last summer, when she was going to leave her prince to be with me, but I let her go. And then we said goodbye forever

-Since then I have felt numb, no things make me feel, not even if I get in a fight. I don't feel anything.

-I mean emotions don't come easy to me, I had a father who never told me he loved me, I don't have a real mother. It took me 2 years to say I love you to Blair.

-I don't know what to do…

-Well, Chuck I think that you really haven't finished saying goodbye to Blair. I think that you're waiting for something to come so you can go back with her…

-I think you should tell her how much you loved her, and why you didn't say it earlier, that way you'll start to accept that she's gone.

-What if she doesn't want to talk to me?

-Well then you write her a letter saying the same

-Our hour is over, I'll see you in a week, and I hope you have done your homework by then.

-Thanks Doctor

Chuck was decided; he would go and do what the doctor had told him. Maybe he would be able to feel, at least a little

Ms. Blair, Mr. Chuck is here, he says it's important, Dorota said

What does he want?

He won't tell me

Ok, I'm going

What do you want Chuck?

I'm sorry if I interrupt anything important. I came to tell you something…

I wasn't doing anything important, I listen

-I'm sorry I didn't told you I loved you when I did, I'm sorry I resisted to saying the three words and eight letters you wanted to hear.

Blair just stood there, speechless.

-Ok, thanks

Chuck didn't know either walk out or wait to be excused, he wanted to kiss her so bad right now, but he taught to himself that would be out of line…

But when did Chuck started accepting rules, so he just went in for it

Chuck pressed his lips against hers; he had forgotten how soft her lips where, they hadn't kissed since the Bar Mitzvah last summer. The kiss was short but for Chuck it last an eternity.

Blair pushed him away.

What are you doing Chuck. I am an engaged woman now. I am pregnant also!

-C'mon Blair, you can't say you didn't enjoy it

Blair slapped him. Then she left running.

When at her room, Blair was staring at herself in the mirror. She felt kind of guilty. But deep inside the kiss felt good, it had remembered her of the great love she felt for Chuck. Because she still loved him. She couldn't forget him


	5. Bar Mitzvah

Thanks to **_Ellibells_** for giving me advices about my writing.

Long Chap, hope you enjoy it!

* * *

><p><strong>Bar Mitzvah<strong>

Blair was out arranging some wedding stuff, Louis had arrived just yet form his trip to Germany, he felt sorry about not saying goodbye to Blair, so he had come back 2 days before the expected date. He was sorry and he was going to tell Blair

He approached Blair's bedroom expecting to see Blair combing her hair or sleeping, but she was not there. Her decide to wait for her in there. That's when he saw a drawer of her desk was half open, he went to close it but he saw an envelope of a doctor's office. The envelope said

"To Ms. Blair Waldorf"

"Personal and Confidential"

Even if Louis didn't trust Blair anymore, he thought that maybe Blair got a check-up, and something went wrong in it. He was worried. So… he opened it, he broke the envelope, the envelope had tape on it, it wasn't hard to rip it

When Louis opened the envelope, he felt disgusted. It was a paternity test of the baby Blair was expecting.

The piece of paper had the doctor's name engraved, it looked legit

The paper said

**Paternity test**

It had a graphic, and in the results area it said:

Paternity test results

**Mr. Charles Bartholomew Bass, **father

**Ms. Blair Cornelia Waldorf,** mother

Blair had been cheating on him, be knew she was never going to get over Chuck.

And maybe their relationship had been really quick. He wasn't going to win Blair over Chuck.

The thing that he was going to do is wait to get an explanation from Blair.

When Blair entered her room, she took her shoes off. She leaned to give a kiss to Louis, she was exhausted, she had been walking all around the city, and she had sneaked out to grab coffee with Serena.

"Hey baby, you're back soon" Blair was excited to see Louis, she had to tell him how much she missed him

Louis didn't answer... He had no expression in his face; he seemed to be out of this world

"What's going on honey" Blair was getting worried that Louis didn't answer

"I want an explanation", he said holding the envelope in his hands, his voice was trembling, like he was about to cry but he sounded deadly while saying those words.

Blair had a shock face.

"Fast Blair!" He was yelling, but he didn't want to get the attention of Dorota, that's the last thing he needed, so he lowered his voice.

"Remember that night of the embassy party; I disappeared for like 3 hours because someone set me a trap..." Her tears were accumulating in the corners of her eyes, her face was getting hot.

"Was it Chuck? I'm gonna kill him." Louis looked like he was about to spit fire, he was truly angry and desperate

"No, no it wasn't Chuck, it was Russell Thorpe, he had me locked in Chuck's new hotel. I called for help and Chuck rescued me." She remembered that night, with hate right now

"Russell Thorpe wanted to kill me to show Chuck what's it like to lose someone you love, because Bart Bass, had an affair with the wife of Thorpe, and she died in a fire of a building of Bart"…

"Why did you call Chuck and not me? Do you still love him?" He was about to cry, but he couldn't because he didn't really felt love anymore for Blair

-I called him because he is in speed dial, I couldn't see who I was calling, and I love you but I will never be able to overcome Chuck.

"So when he rescued me, I was so shocked. I needed a drink..."

"-Did he get you drunk, did he rape you!" Louis had a red color in his face, and Blair couldn't see if it was anger or desperation, he wanted words, and she was telling him the truth, she knew she was a liar, she didn't want to tell him the truth before because she was scared of what could happen but she had to face it now.

"No, how can you possibly think that!" Blair wanted to slap him, but she didn't because he didn't deserve it, he hadn't done anything bad besides trusting her.

Blair was crying at this moment of the conversation. She felt ashamed of herself for not telling him the truth, she was a liar

"So we went to Bar Mitzvah and...

-And what Blair!

-We were together for the last time. We got carried away and everything happened. She couldn't stop crying, he couldn't see Louis face, because of her tears

-And then you came back to me? How could you do this to me? You liar!

-I was going to the embassy to tell you it was over. I was going to go back with Chuck…

-Why did you stay? A small tear slipped form Louis eyes, he couldn't believe it he had been this stupid, and he didn't see it coming.

-Because Chuck let me go, I couldn't say anything…

-You've been lying since then, you're just what I thought you were, you are just interested in me because of my title, I knew you were a bad person.

-Yes, and I'm really sorry, I deserve everything you are saying to me

It was all over, Blair was lonely. She had no one left.

I am leaving and never coming back. I don't care about you anymore. I stopped loving you a long time ago, I don't need you. I hope you have a nice life.

Blair just stood there, she didn't say anything. She was speechless. She just saw him leaving…

She fell asleep while crying, she cried her heart out, she dialed Dan, she didn't have anyone else to come to

"Hey Dan can I come over" Her voice was trembling and she was sobbing

"Blair, are you ok? Don't come, I'll be right there"

He hung up and hurried to get his jacket, he was worried of what had happened, he slammed the door of the loft.

Dan raised his hand, to hail a cab, no cabs where coming, so he decided to run to a bigger street, so he could get there fast.

His breathing got faster by the second, it was a long street, finally he saw a cab and he hailed it.

To Fifth Avenue, and hurry. He couldn't catch his breath

The driver was an arab, he knew this because he was wearing a turban, but that was all Dan noticed, all he cared about at the time was Blair.


	6. Arab

I would love more reviews I want to know what you think so far

* * *

><p><em><strong>Arab<strong>_

She fell asleep while crying, she cried her heart out, when she woke up, like 2 hours later, she took her phone and dialed Dan, she didn't have anyone else to come to, she was lonely

"Hey Dan can I come over" Her voice was trembling and she was sobbing

"Blair, are you ok? Don't come, I'll be right there"

He hung up and hurried to get his jacket, he was worried of what had happened, he slammed the door of the loft. Running down the stairs he started thinking of what could have happened. He was concerned, and trying to get there as fast as he could.

Dan raised his hand, to hail a cab, no cabs where coming, so he decided to run to a bigger street, so he could get there fast.

His breathing got faster by the second, it was a long street, finally he saw a cab and he hailed it.

To Fifth Avenue, and hurry. He couldn't catch his breath

The driver was an arab, he knew this because he was wearing a turban, but that was all Dan noticed, all he cared about at the time was Blair.

The ride to Blair's lasted forever, there was lots of traffic and the weather wasn't helping.

"Were here", the driver had a funny accent.

How much? Dan said taking his wallet from his pants, his wallet was getting old, it was a gift form Lily but the stitches were getting loose.

"It will be 22.13, please."

He took a 50 bill, and gave it to the driver.

"Keep the change, thanks." He said opening the door.

He closed the door of the cab, the cab drove away.

Dan saw Blair's building, it was raining, and the night was cold but cozy. The doorman opened the door; Dan entered the building, he walked towards the elevators and clicked the button.

The elevator door opened and Dan got in, he was nervous, what had happened to Blair, he was making weird ideas in his mind, like she had lost her baby, she had gone back to her bulimia, or she was depressed and needed her friend.

The ride of the elevator was quick but for Dan it lasted an eternity, when the door finally opened. Dan got out super quick, he saw Dorota in the hallway carrying some laundry.

-Hey Dorota, where's Blair.

-Miss Blair, in her room

-I'm going to go see her, ok? He didn't wait for an answer, he climbed the stairs quickly.

When he saw Blair's door, he knocked.

Come in, Blair said with sobs

What's up Blair, are you ok? Dan sounded concerned; he loved her, as a friend, he loved her as a sister. They were soul mates, they liked the same things, they had the same tastes in music, movies, books, everything, well, not fashion. At least that's what Blair said.

She was sitting in her bed, she had a silk pajama on, Dan walked towards her slowly.

-He left me… She had her eyes really red, her eyelids were swollen, she had been crying a long time.

-Who, Louis? He was looking deeply in her eyes, with that look of I-can-read-you-like-a-book

-Why, did he do anything to you?

-No, he didn't I lied to him. He always trusted in me, and I'm a liar

I had always lied, my life is based in lies, Blair didn't want to appear weak to anyone but for now she let her guard down, she needed someone to talk to. She had been thinking a lot, why didn't she tell anyone about the lie? Why?

She was seeking for help, and the only person she could receive an answer from was Dan, he always made her think about the things she did, she felt guilty but Dan could lighten the mood always.

What did you lie about? Dan still was reading all of her thoughts, Blair was so predictable but Dan wanted her to recognize it in order to accept it.

About the paternity test, I lied; the baby is Chuck's, he's the real father. I didn't want to accept it but now Louis left me because he discovered it.

"I don't know what you must be feeling but I know it's hard, why did you lie anyway?"

"Because I thought Chuck wouldn't want it be his, he wouldn't accept it."

Why would she think that? Dan thought

"What? But if Chuck adores you, you're like a drug to him; he can't get you out of his mind. He has always been crazy about you

"Why wouldn't he accept you? I believe that he will always want you back, he will always love you"

Blair remembered the night when Chuck told her that, it was sad but happy at the same time, she was destroyed but proud of Chuck, just like when he went to apologize to her the last week

Dan walked to her bed and sat next to her, he looked for her hands to hold them, when he found them he took them and cupped them, he had forgotten how petite her hands where, they were soft as silk and really white combined with pink.

"You know I'm here for whatever you need, I will always be." He meant it, for whatever she need, either it was scheming, or for difficulties like this.

Dan hugged her trying to protect her from anything and anyone, he felt like he was hugging a doll

Blair felt like she was being hugged by a big teddy bear, she felt protected, warm even though Dan was soaked, Dan was her shield.


	7. Come find me

Thank you, you're the best.  
>Whenever you need it<p>

Dan had been hugging her for almost ten minutes, she had stopped crying. She felt better.

"Now what about some Hepburn movies?" Dan wanted to cheer her up and he knew Audrey would always cheer her

"Yeah, why not?" Blair wanted to rest, she was hormonal and sad, she was tired

"What about Charade? That always puts a smile in your face." Dan knew all of her favorites movies.

"Nah, I feel more like Roman Holiday."

"Roman Holiday it is." Dan wanted to please, he wasn't going to fight with a sad and hormonal Blair. She could be deadly. He wasn't gonna take that risk.

"I'll got tell Dorota to make some popcorn."

Dan went down the stairs, he found Dorota in the kitchen.

"Hey. Dorota, do you have popcorn," He saw Dorota was chopping onions, he was standing in the door of the kitchen watching her and waiting for an answer. Dorota seemed busy, she went closer to her.

"Need any help?" Dan asked politely. He had practice cooking since he had been a waiter and attended some parties. He had done that when he wanted to enter to Yale and when Rufus had some economic problems.

Dan came closer and that's when he saw some tears in Dorota's face.

"Dorota, are you ok?" "He sounded concerned. What was going on?"

"Nothing, Mr. Humphrey, its onions." "They make Dorota cry." Dorota didn't sound like she was crying because of the onions, she sounded like she had been crying for a long time.

"Dorota, you and I both know, that you're not crying because of that." "You can tell me why."

Dan thought to himself he could become a shrink, he had given 2 therapies in less than 1 hour, he laughed inside.

"Dorota is concerned of Miss Blair, she lot of drama."

"Oh Dorota don't be concerned she'll be alright." "Nothing happened." "She'll be ok."  
>Dan was trying to make her feel comfortable.<p>

"But, there's more, I saw envelope of doctor." "I didn't tell anyone but..."

"What?" Dan was trying to get the truth out, not that it cared because now he knew and Chuck knew and Louis, no harm was going to be caused about Dorota's mess up.

"I guilty for envelope discovery". Dorota was crying so loudly, she couldn't stop herself.

"C'mon Dorota, don't cry like that, we don't want Blair to notice."

"I destroy Ms. Blair's happiness. I left envelope in drawer hidden but Mr. Louis found it."

"Dorota, it was not your fault, he found out but its ok now". Dan was trying to make her feel better; it was truly not her fault that Louis didn't trust Blair.

"No one will know". Dan had been keeping secrets for a long time, actually since he ever met the UES; it wasn't weird that he had to keep one more secret.

Dan hugged her, Dorota was also pregnant and hormonal, she felt guilt and he had made her feel better.

After a few minutes of waiting Blair saw Dan in the door.

"Hey, you took long enough Humphrey… "

Dan walked in with a big bowl of popcorn in one hand and in the other two cups and a bottle of sprinkling water which was Evian that looked icy cold, he sat on the bed.

"I'm starved and so thirsty" With that Blair took some popcorn and began eating, one by one.

* * *

><p>Dan went for her MacBook, when he found it, he took it, opened it and entered to Netflix, when he found the movie. He went and laid next to Blair, he took the laptop again and pushed play. The movie started.<p>

It was really late, cold and the city was almost empty

"Hey Monkey, how you doing boy?" Chuck kneeled to pet his dog, he had just entered the penthouse after a whole day of meetings about Bass Industries, and all he wanted to do is sleep.

Chuck entered the kitchen, grabbed Monkey's plate and put some biscuits in it. Money started eating.

In the way to his room, Chuck began to undress, first one to fall was his jacket, it was from the 2011 collection of Michael Kors, then his Bottega's. They were brown; he loved this Bottega's.

Next up was his shirt, it was from Hermes, it had been a gift from Blair, in his birthday, and he loved this shirt only because Blair had given it to him.

When he reached his bed, he sat, he was really tired, he lied down for a moment, but he had fallen sleep with only his trousers remaining.

Chuck found himself in a big street with a building in the end, Chuck began to run; he wanted to reach the building, what was in there? What was waiting inside for him?

With every stride, his heart got faster, when he was about to reach it, almost at the door, there was another street of distance, there were lots of people in the street, they wouldn't let him run, Chuck didn't recognize, he had never seen them, they all looked like normal New Yorkers.

He was about to reach it, when he realized that he could never reach it, he was tired, he couldn't run anymore, his whole body ached, he was exhausted. He fell to the floor, he sat, trying to catch his breath, he could feel the sweat in his forehead, he lowered his head and suddenly all the people around him disappeared

He didn't realize until he raised his head, and saw that the building door was right in front of him, there was a man waiting to open the door for him. He stood up and walked towards the door, when he entered, he realized the building was the Empire, it didn't look like it from the outside but in the inside it was the same, he started walking, when suddenly someone called his name…

Mr. Charles… it was the concierge; he reached for her when he saw himself talking to her…

Real Chuck was trying to talk but no one seemed to listen or even see him.

Both Chuck's looked exactly alike, they were wearing the same suit, except real Chuck was wearing a blue tie and Chuck #2 a red one, apart from that they were the same.

Mr. Charles, we received a note, the lady extended her hand to give it to Chuck #2.

Chuck saw over the other Chuck shoulder, the note said…

**Come find me**

**-W**

Chuck immediately thought about Blair, she would always sign her messages like this, it was more common that she would put a B instead a W but it was the same.

When Chuck #2 finished reading it, he started talking.

-Did she say where I could search for her? He sounded exactly like him, the same voice.

-We got a phone call, we think it was from her, she said that in floor 23, Chuck #2 started walking to the elevator; he was decided to go look for her.

Real Chuck followed, he also wanted to find Blair, and maybe that was what was inside the building for him

To the 23th, Chuck #2 said, there were more people in the elevator. The elevator was in floor 10th when the doors opened. More people got in, again it was people Real Chuck didn't know or that he had ever seen in his life.

When they finally reached the 23th floor, the doors opened and for some strange reason it was a skyscraper rooftop, he realized this because there was a big H in the center which is obvious in a skyscraper to be of a heliport. Also the building was really high; it looked like the Empire State Building

Chuck #2 got off also did Real Chuck.

Chuck turned around and there she was, Blair with an obvious baby bump in a red dress standing in the ledge of the skyscraper, seeing this, Real Chuck remembered when Blair had saved him from the ledge of the Empire, she had always been there for him, he wanted to talk to her but then he remembered no one could see or hear him.

When Chuck #2 approached her, trying not to scare her, she started to yell with sobs

"How could you do this, Chuck?"

"Why, did you hurt me some bad, Chuck?"

"All I ever did is love you"

Chuck #2 started talking…

Why would you kill yourself?

"I can't deal with the pain anymore" She was still sobbing

"Just, tell me why?"

"Because I don't want you anymore"

Chuck #2 was being a true jerk, just like real Chuck had been before; he could never do this anymore

"And in fact, I don't care if you throw yourself from a building, or do whatever you want"

And with that Chuck #2 turned his back and walked towards the elevator

Real Chuck wanted to kill him right, how he could deny help or his love from Blair, he tried to grab him but then he realized he was like a ghost in there, Chuck #2 got in the elevator and went away

Blair was crying loudly right now, Real Chuck could see the tears in her face, he hated when Blair cried, he could realize she was hurt and it made him really angry and sad

Real Chuck was trying to talk to her, she couldn't hear him, he was yelling, he could feel the sweat in his forehead again

"Blair please don't do it, don't you realize that I love you!"

Chuck could feel the tears in his eyes, the sweat in his forehead, everything

Suddenly, Blair tripped from the ledge, Chuck ran trying to catch her hand but he didn't reach, he jumped to the abysm also believing that he could catch her and survive, he was trying to reach for, Blair didn't make any sound.

In some point of the fall, he almost took her hand, but he was still a ghost, he couldn't touch her also, just when he was about to crash in the pavement, he woke up.


	8. La Perlas

**_La Perlas_**

Chair is happening. I would put a gif of something exciting but I can't.

Also I want to warn you this chapter contains nothing but Dair. I'm not a big shipper of Dair, but I think it's cute though Chair is ENDGAME, and I love it. You were warned.

* * *

><p>It was a sunny, shining day in the Upper East Side, the traffic was as usual but everything looked better and promising<p>

Dan opened his eyes slowly, rubbing them; he didn't know where he was or what he had been doing last night. It was weird because he had a pretty good memory, while having his eyes closed he felt that he was still wearing his same jeans and blue V-Neck designer t-shirt which was a gift from Lily when she decided to renew his whole closet. The only things that were off were his shoes because he could only feel his socks.

When he could finally see what was going on, he realized he was in Blair's bedroom, he could realize that because of the big image of Marie Antoinette in the wall and the color blue.

When he was finally well awake, he saw Blair, she was asleep, and she was embracing him from the waist, she was wearing a silk pajama nightgown which was long but didn't cover her legs and made her look really sexy and beautiful.

Dan started picturing her standing in her LaPerlas lingerie, because since the Saint and Sinners party in the Empire, everyone knew she wore LaPerlas and only lingerie like babydolls but also really sexy underwear.

Then Dan remembered Blair was next to him, and thought

"Stop it, stop it" It took a little longer to get the image out of his mind but he made it

Dan started admiring her, she had grey circles in her eyes because she had been crying but she was still beautiful, her legs looked smooth and not tanned but Dan couldn't imagine her tanned, though she would look good because she looked good in anything.

His feet were small and even her toes were pretty, perfectly manicured and well cared.

Her chocolate curls were gorgeous, shiny but smooth; even though she had been sleeping they looked perfectly combed. Dan grabbed one curl and felt its smoothness.

Dan was still staring her, watching every inch of her petite body, adoring her beauty but not picturing her in underwear.

Blair slowly started to wake up but she didn't want, she wanted to go back to her Audrey dream, she tried to fall asleep but couldn't, when she decided to finally wake up, she realized she was hugging Dan. They had fallen asleep in her room watching Roman Holiday, this had happened in Brooklyn a ton of times but never in Blair's house, it wasn't weird, even if Blair had wanted to send Dan to Brooklyn, she couldn't it had started to rain again in the late night and it was cold outside and she needed company and he was just the right person, even though she had crying all of the yesterday's afternoon she felt better now.

Dan had been staring her for like 5 minutes but for him those minutes were eternal, when he could finally snap out of it, he rubbed his face trying to wake up from his daydream.

"Hey…" Blair said softly.

Dan could feel her morning breath, it happened to everyone but even if she had morning breath, it wasn't as bad as one of a normal person.

"Hey, did you have a good sleep?" Dan was worried that she had been awake all the time that he had been staring at her, or pretending to be asleep.

"Yeah, thanks for asking" Blair straightened herself to then support her back in the headboard of her bed.

Dan was falling in love again, her voice was sweet and caring, she had only said a few words but that was enough for him, he knew he had promised himself to not fall for Blair because of the kiss and because she had Louis now but he couldn't do it anymore, he had the part that Blair trusted him to tell him anything, after all he had called her yesterday to tell him about Louis, she hadn't tell anyone else. He was a caring friend and deep down he knew that Blair loved him; he was going to bet it all on what he was going to do next, if he failed he could be sorry for the rest of his life but if he succeeded he would be grateful to his mind for the rest of his life.

Blair was babbling about the movie and why she fell asleep.

"The movie was good and I've always thought Audrey and Gregory always made a great coup…"

Blair was interrupted by the soft lips of Dan, he was stealing her a kiss, immediately Blair forgot what she was talking about just like it had happened when they had their first kiss, her mind was in blank, his lips were as soft as Chuck's but Chuck's kisses always made her go crazy and forget her own name.

Dan was grabbing her hips wanting so badly to pull her nightgown off, he was deepening the kiss in order to convert this in makeout session, and maybe something. he didn't thin he would get so crazy with one kiss, when Blair got down to earth again and stopped him he knew he hadn't succeeded.

"What are you doing, Humphrey!" Blair thought they were over the whole crazy affair to remember thingy

Dan knew this was no good because she had given up calling him Humphrey months ago.

"I love you Blair, with all of my heart" He was desperate to make her think twice, he would throw it all in and see what came from it

"But I don't love you, I still love Chuck" She truly did, all the hurt that Louis had caused her made her realize it

"You're just saying that because you're hurt" Dan said biting Blair's lip, wanting somo meore, trying to start a kiss

Blair pushed him away, she didn't want this, she believed Dan was her friend but once again he wanted to take things further "And you're taking advantage of my situation; I think it would be best if you leave now"

"With that Dan decided to walk out, it was all over, he shouldn't have done that" Dan tought to himself. He left shoeless and clueless


End file.
